


Connections

by sunnymatsu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, four gay boys sitting in a tree, k i s s i n g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnymatsu/pseuds/sunnymatsu
Summary: drabble about the ot4, their slowly falling in love with each other, and the awkwardness that comes with it.(note: i havent gotten to having goro on our team yet so some of this is an estimation)





	Connections

  
The friendship between Akira and Ryuji is automatic- the romance only a step behind. Ryuji is confused at first, doesn't know how to interpret how he feels; he thought he was straight until now. But Akira is right there to calm him, to remind him that he is supported no matter what. They explore themselves and learn things they never knew before.

Yusuke arrives on the team and things change, but for the better. Both Akira and Ryuji are struck with something new- Yusuke's unique personality and specific tastes interest them both. Akira brings new stances, new takes on every form of art, and Ryuji does the same (in his own way). They grow closer over time, Akira and Ryuji discuss it awkwardly, and after a while of blushing and stuttering the connection between the three of them is solidified.

Goro shakes things up, turns the world on its head. His first interaction with Akira leaves him smitten, not knowing what to do, and Akira feeling much the same way. Ryuji at first is vehemently opposed to the idea; Goro had been nothing but rude to the phantom thieves from the start, anyways. But Goro has already fallen off the deep end- He's overjoyed to have someone like Akira; someone with whom he could argue, discuss, and share in a civilized manner, meeting each other on opposite sides of the same manner and opening new possibilities. Things continue this way for a while; Goro visiting LeBlanc often to get any possible glimpse of Akira, Akira holding back as best he can so as not to upset his boyfriends.

Things are on a standstill until Goro's long-awaited joining of the team- Yusuke realizes that the detective has similar interests to him, and they stay up late chatting about the meanings of words or concepts, developing a new understanding of the world together.

  
Ryuji is the last to complete the square. His bad habit of holding grudges rears up and leads him to disliking Goro much longer than reasonable. But over time, he is shown the detective's less pretentious colors, and Goro begins to see Ryuji as more than just the scrappy, troublemaking rebel he appears to be. They begin talking warily, their interactions short and often awkward. Their conversations draw longer and longer, until the two are actively enjoying their differences, laughing and sharing experiences.

And thus, the four boys are intertwined.


End file.
